


White Queen

by misaffection



Series: Spectrum [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he plans an invasion, she’ll have to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Queen

The schematics are spread over the desk, but they’re just not holding her attention right now. Her investigation into the Trust might have confirmed suspicions about the alien nature of the organisation, but the files she’s cobbled together over the last few weeks haven’t indicated who’s in charge. There certainly wasn’t any evidence in the expansive office from which she stole the plans.

So seeing him on television is rather a revelation.

River watches the interview carefully, noting how no one actually thinks to ask the man his name. That’s telling. She suspects the journalists aren’t even aware they’ve been manipulated, though she’s less sure of the technology he’ll have used to that end.

“Thank you, that's a very good question.” His voice is cultured and slightly accented. But then, the Doctor sounds human as well. “My acquisition of Hammel Technologies and its subsidiaries is just a first step in a long-range venture that will ultimately see a consolidation and a streamlining of what is presently a dissolute market. No doubt, most of you have never heard of me before today. Well, I can assure you that over the next few months, you will all get to know me very well, and I look forward to it.”

She pauses the feed and sits back. He’s pretty; lean and dark-haired, his body filling the very expensive suit nicely. He’s also good at spin. Her lips quirk at the reel of words that sounded oh-so-professional but mean little in retrospect. Except for the last line – she imagines that he plans for people to know _exactly_ who he is and, more importantly, what he wants.

Her gaze drifts down to the schematics. The level of technology is far beyond current evolution, which means it’s either future-human or alien. She reckons it’s the latter, though that’s more gut instinct than any clue in the neat handwriting that accompanies the meticulous drawings.

The blue lines depict a cloning facility.

Firing up her laptop, River navigates through the password encryptions she’s laid down and into the deepest files of intelligence. There’s a government agency looking into the Trust, known only as ‘NID’. That she’s not been able to discover more hints at a secret going all the way up to the President. However, all she’s uncovered so far is something about deep space telemetry.

River snorts. It’s more than that. It _has_ to be. Does the government know of the aliens in its midst? Her evidence certainly indicates a high possibility. She’s less bothered about whatever secret they’re trying to keep under wraps and more about what plans are underfoot.

Looking back at the frozen image on screen, she folds her hands and rests her chin atop. “Who _are_ you, Sweetie? And what do you want with Earth?”

If he plans an invasion, she’ll have to stop him. It’s regrettable, because he _is_ very attractive and she’d rather not damage that pretty face, but neither is she willing to let him hurt people. For now though, she has to see which direction the game is taking.

It’ll be her turn again soon enough.


End file.
